Sensei!
by Babs McGoogle
Summary: A one-shot about Aizen's class and Szayel's class. A spinoff story of "Paint it White" by me .


I promised Aizen-sama I would do this, so here it is

I promised Aizen-sama I would do this, so here it is.

--

(Aizen's class in Nnoitra's POV):

I looked up at Aizen. There he was, drinking his tea as always. All he does is sit at his desk and drink his freakin' tea. He hands out assignments to us, but he never really explains them. All the work is easy for me. But all the dumb asses in the class are always coming to me asking if I could help them. My answer is always "Hell no!" Then they walk away. Sometimes they try to ask Aizen, nut he just tells them to ask their classmates. That's why they always come to me. I think Aizen's messing with me. He's trying to piss me off. And he succeeded. I am so pissed off.

Everybody in the class are weak Arrancar. None of them are Espada. I'm the only Espada in the class. Some Arrancar like it when others look up to them, and ask them questions that are extremely retarded. I'm not one do that simple problem? Too bad. I don't give a shit. Stay away from me. That's what I'm thinking every time someone asks me a question. Many times I say those exact words.

Aizen had just told one of the unknown Arrancar, I always forget their names. They don't have any importance. They don't deserve for me to even remember their names. Anyways, Aizen told what's-his-name to pass out papers, covered with math problems. 'Here I go again', I thought as I looked down at the worksheet. The problems were going to be difficult for those retards to do. They were going to come to me. Aizen, I hate you for putting me in this class full of retards. You can go to hell.

(Szayel's class in Yylfordt's POV):

Szayel turned on the radio after he passed out the worksheet for the book we had started reading the day before. It was a book that was translated from French. I couldn't read the title, it was written in French. I'm bad with other languages. I can barely speak English. I can't write any English at all.

I prepared myself for what I was about to hear. Szayel turned on his ihome. The song "_Yellow Butterfly_" started playing loudly out of the small speakers. I don't know how Luppi likes this music. It puts my ears on the verge of bleeding. All it is is mindless pop music with someone singing in a different language, other than Japanese. Sometimes it's in English, or maybe another language. As I said before, I'm horrible with languages that aren't Japanese. I tried to cover my ears as I picked up my pencil and started writing the answers.

I looked at the clock. It was ten minutes until the end of school. 'Only ten more minutes', I thought, 'I can survive that long, I think'! I thought about how great it would be to be in Gin Ichimaru's class. I heard from Di Roy that he's a normal teacher, except for the weird smiling thing he always does. I wouldn't have to listen to Europop in that class. I would be with all my friends in that class. I wouldn't be in the same class as Luppi in that class. I really wish I was put in Ichimaru's class.

It was now only one minute until the bell would ring for the end of school. "Yylfordt! Come get this! There's a letter for you!" I barely heard my sensei's voice over the Europop. I went to his desk, and he handed me a letter. It was folded in half. I went back to my desk to read it. I opened the letter. I will never forget what the letter said. It said this:

"_To Yylfordt Granz:_

_There are intruders in Hueco Mundo. There is a chance that they want to terrorize Las Noches. You have been selected to leave immediately after school today from the nearest train station, to help protect Las Noches from these intruders. If you refuse to go, you will be executed._

_Sincerely, Aizen_"

I was confused and shocked by the note. I spoke quietly to myself after I read the note. "Wh-What?!" The bell rang for people to leave school, but for me, the bell was the sign for me to leave forever.

--

Babs McGoogle: "Are you happy now, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen: "Yes, I am very pleased, indeed."

B: "I want to thank Yylfordt and Nnoitra for helping this story happen!"

A: "Yes, many thanks."

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle__


End file.
